A BB gun, pellet gun, air soft rifle, rifle, crossbow, bow and arrow or other device for shooting projectiles is often used for target practice. When the projectile hits a metal target there is only a modest ping sound from a BB or 22, or no detectible sound from a pellet rifle such as is used in competition. Air soft guns are replica guns which use non-lethal ammunition such as plastic pellets, paper balls, and eraser chunks.
During target practice, it is desirable that a target is not consumed or ruined by a few hits. Otherwise the target must be renewed frequently. Paper bull's eye type targets are well known but are useable for only a few hits and must be scored from a vantage point nearer than the shooting position. This fact renders paper targets as undesirable. Metal targets such as shown in FIG. 3 are available in various sizes. Some are designed to flip up out of the way when hit but then must be lowered back to the shooting position. Some are provided with a top target which, when hit, resets the rest of the targets. Still, such metal targets don't give the desirable audible report.
Paint ball competition, a game wherein shooters use guns which shoot small plastic paint balls filled with paint, at one another, has become very popular. The balls rupture when they impact the target, and thus, the target is marked visibly by the paint as a hit. Sometimes, competition is done in dark areas. This can make a hit harder to see. Because competitors wear protective equipment, it is often not obvious who was hit.